


Twitter Title Prompts

by DoctorEmmitBrown



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ranma 1/2, ラブひな | Love Hina, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Seduction, CALL THE MIDWIFE!, Carpets Match the Drapes, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time, Hair, Lingerie, Major Character Injury, Married Characters, Midoriya & Uraraka are too Innocent, Narusegawa has a Good Punch, Prankster Needs an Alibi, Pregnancy, Quirk Kink (My Hero Academia), Strawberries, Unexpected Normalcy, Urashima is an Idiot, in labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorEmmitBrown/pseuds/DoctorEmmitBrown
Summary: A fun little game went around on Twitter to solicit titles from your followers, and write little short ficlets based on the prompts. Here’s what I came up with.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Midnight Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: @xxxplosionboy

A day in the life of everyone’s favorite X rated heroine, Midnight!

Follow her as she: 

Makes coffee and bagels for breakfast!

Teaches her modern art class!

Goes grocery shopping!

Grades papers!

Goes to bed at a reasonable hour!

What, you thought it would be an orgy? Pervert!


	2. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: @amiicee_lokei

Akane’s birthday is coming up, and Ranma has no idea what to get for her. 

Kasumi suggests he make chocolate covered strawberries, a favorite treat of her sister’s, which she hasn’t had in a long time.

Only Strawberries are out of season, and are hard to find. None of the local stores have any. He figures he’ll ask Ukyo if she has any, she has that new desert okonomiyaki after all.

Ryoga is at the Uc-chan’s acting as a waiter. When Ranma comes in, he oinks like a pig in front of Ukyo, sending Ryoga into a rage. Ukyo is the latest girl to treat him nicely, so he’s fallen madly in love. 

The boys fight, and Ukyo smacks them both away with her spatula.

Ranma tries the Nekohanten next. Cologne says they do have strawberries, but that her granddaughter is allergic, so why do you need them? Ranma tries to lie his way out of the pickle he’s in, but he has a terrible poker face.

Shampoo rubs up against him as a thank you for the strawberries, even if she can’t eat them. Mousse splashes them both with water, turning Ranma into a girl, and Shampoo into a cat. Ranma freaks out and runs away.

Ranma is forlorn as he walks down the road, when he comes across a dusty figure coming up the other direction. 

It’s Dr Tofu! He’s returned from his long journey! Turns out Kasumi once said that she loved strawberries near him, and in his crazed state, he went to find some.

Unfortunately, the nearest place he could find any was on a farm. In Australia. 

When he woke from his daze, he had WALKED there, and now had to hike back.

Ranma asks for the berries for Akane, and Tofu hands them over. He always knew those crazy kids were good for each other. 

He goes home, Kasumi shows him how to melt the chocolate, and he packages them up.

He hands them to Akane, who is so touched, that she doesn’t have the heart to tell him that they USED to be her favorite, until one day when she was 6 years old, she ate too many and got a tummy ache. Now she can’t stand the sight of them.


	3. The Father of the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: @trolldrool

“Koooooooooogaaaaaaaaaa!”

The wolf chief winced, looking over his shoulder as his name was shouted over the hills. 

Ginta and Hakkaku caught up to him. “What was that?” Asked Ginta.

“The worst possible thing,” answered Koga. “My father.”

A giant silver furred wolf yokai came lumbering over the hill. “Finally I have caught you, boy!” He shouted. A large meaty hand slapped him on the shoulder. “Why are you out running around?”

“Well, dad, I was just going to go see Kagome...”

“KAGOME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANGING OUT WITH THAT DAMNED MIKO BITCH?” The older wolf got right in his son’s face. “YOU’RE MARRIED TO AYAME!”

“I know dad!” Koga held up his hands placatingly. “She’s gone into labor! I need Kagome to help deliver the baby!”

A huge smile broke out on the older wolf’s face. “Well why didn’t you say so! Go get the miko! I want to see my grandchild!


	4. Crimson Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: @digitaltalesart

Ojiro lay in bed in the dark, his eyes wide open. He nervously played with the hair on the end of his tail as he tried not to think about what was about to happen.

Tonight was the night. She was coming over tonight, and they would be together for the first time. For HIS first time. He knew she was more experienced than he was, he didn’t mind. She was with HIM now, the past didn’t matter.

There was a soft knock on the door, and he sat up. “It’s open,” he called softly. 

The door opened, and then closed on its own. “Hi Mashirao,” came a shy voice from the aether.

“Hi Tooru,” he replied.

Hagakure had snuck over from the girls’ side in the middle of the night. Her quirk made it a trivial task, but Ojiro was noticing for the first time that there was a downside: his girlfriend was naked, and he couldn’t enjoy the view.

Ojiro walked over to where he thought she was standing, only for Hagakure to clear her throat over to his left. He sighed in frustration, which drew a giggle from her. 

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I’ve come prepared. Do you have that package I gave you at lunch?”

Ojiro nodded, and pulled the package out of his underwear drawer. It felt like clothing.

Hagakure took it from him, and opened it, revealing a set of crimson lace lingerie. She put it on, and it revealed her large breasts, and curvy body.

She posed, her hips cocked seductively. “What do you think?” She asked. “You don’t even need to take them off. They’re crotchless”

Ojiro didn’t think he’d ever been more turned on in his life.


	5. Pale Blue Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: @evalee0517

Midoriya stared at the walls of his hospital room. Pale blue. 

He’d been in dozens of hospitals over his career, but the walls always seemed to be the same color. It was the color of pain, of broken limbs, of surgery. Of death.

He took a breath, and sat up in bed. His arm was broken, but what else was new? At least he got the bad guy. He’d just get Eri to reverse the damage when he got home. 

The door burst open, and in marched his wife. Her face was a mixture of anger, relief, terror, and sadness.

She marched up to his bedside, crossing her arms. “Are you going to survive?” she asked menacingly. Her earphone jacks writhed at him.

Midoriya nodded slowly. “Think so.”

“Good.” She slapped him across the face. “What the hell, Izuku!?” Her jacks poked him in the shoulder.

Midoriya rubbed his shoulder, but didn’t protest. She wasn’t wrong, he was wreckless again. “I got the guy,” he protested weakly.

“I don’t fucking care!” she shouted. “You have to be more careful! I need you here! Your son,” she put her hand on her large, gravid belly, “he needs you here!”

Midoriya sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. “I know. I’ll do better. 

Kyoka’s expression softened. “You need to take a break. Please. For us.”

Midoriya nodded. “I will. When the baby comes. I promise I’ll take a couple of months off.”

“A year,” she negotiated. “My last album just went gold. We can sit on the sidelines for a year and be OK.”

“Fine. A year. I promise.”

Kyoka sighed in relief. Then winced. “Good. You should probably call your boss then, because your leave starts tomorrow.”

“TOMORROW?!”

Kyoka smiled mischievously. “Well yeah, how did you think I got here so fast? I was up in maternity when I was told you were down here. I’ve been in labor for about 5 hours now.”

Midoriya immediately jumped from his bed, ripping the tubes and wires from his body. He grabbed his wife’s elbow and led her back up to her private delivery room. 

The next day, as he held his son, Midoriya realized that the same pale blue paint was used on the walls up here.

He smiled. Maybe he could learn to like the shade after all. Now it would be associated with new life.


	6. Flying High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: @illimani7

Narusegawa Naru gets a REALLY good hit in on Urashima Keitaro, to the point that he is able to contemplate his life while flying through the air. 

Did she really not like the gift he got her? The guy in the store said that all girls loved lingerie from their boyfriends…

Sure it was their first date, but she obviously like him! At least he thought she did. 

He passed a duck. 

Maybe he should have just taken her to a fancy French restaurant instead.


	7. Natural Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: @megwritesfanfic

“Hey leg guy!” shouted Hatsume. “Why do you dye your hair such a funny color?”

Midoriya spit out the soup he was in the middle of eating. She had snuck up behind him in the cafeteria.

“What do you mean? This is my natural hair color.”

Hatsume got in close, and ran her fingers through his mop of hair. “Nah! It can’t be! Nobody has green hair!”

Hatsume was in close. Too close! Midoriya’s nose was basically buried in her cleavage.

“N-no! I swear! My mom has the same hair color too! And look!” He pulled up his sleeve. “My arm hairs are the same color too!

Hatsume let go with one hand to grab his wrist, but her other arm kept his head pressed against her ample bosom. She examined his arm. “Wow! It is!”

Midoriya tried to breathe as he was being smothered by her breasts. He got enough of his face away that he could see Mineta sitting at the next table. The shorter boy was crying tears of blood out of jealousy.

Hatsume let go of his head altogether, allowing him to breathe again. As he gasped, she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Is your chest hair green too?”

“Woah! Woah!” Midoriya yelled grabbing her hands and pulling them away before she could undress him in public.

Hatsume smirked at him. “You know, MY hair color is natural too.”

Midoriya released her. “Yes, I can see your eyebrows match.”

Hatsume waived away that comment. “Nah, I could dye those if I wanted to.” She leaned in close to his ear.

“Why don’t you come by the Development Studio tonight after curfew, and I’ll show you that the carpets match the drapes.”

She turned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before prancing away.

Uraraka looked at her friend, worried about him. He’d had the deepest blush ever since lunch time, and that was hours ago. She was afraid he was going to pass out. 

Mineta DID pass out from loss of blood from the jealousy tears. Nobody cared much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is my favorite. I love writing Hatsume.


	8. Two’s a Crowd, Three’s an Alibi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by @uravitynogravit

Midoriya and Uraraka were walking together across campus. Well, an observer would say that they were walking, but Midoriya felt like he was flying. He had finally worked up the courage to take Uraraka by the hand as they walked and she had accepted with a smile and a raised pinky.

They were on their way to Gym Gamma for some extra training, but they were waylaid on their way there by someone jumping out of the bushes next to the path.

Uraraka shouted in surprise when their attacker landed chest first on her companion. When the dust cleared, Midoriya had a face full of a familiar set of boobs. 

“Oh hey! It’s Leg Guy! And Brown Haired Girl!” 

“H-Hatsume!” said Uraraka

The pink haired engineer smiled and winked at Uraraka. “That’s me!” Suddenly she looked surprised, as an idea hit her. “Oh! You guys can help me out!”

She stood up, allowing Midoriya to breathe again. 

“Help you?” asked Uraraka. “How?”

Hatsume opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by the shout of a teacher coming down the road. “HATSUMEEEEEEE!!!”

She winced. “Just follow my lead and agree to everything I say!”

Uraraka turned and saw Power Loader coming down the path, and he did not seem happy. He was decked out in his full armor, tearing up the turf as he trudged towards the students. 

Midoriya finally stood up, and cowered a little behind Hatsume. Uraraka looked at him sternly.

The teacher reached the trio, and glared at his student. “Hatsume, what did you do to the Development Studio?”

Hatsume put on her most innocent face. “Why whatever do you mean sensei?” she asked.

Power Loader started to tick infractions off on his fingers. “The capacitors are all glued together, my chair is welded to the ceiling, there’s a robot who THINKS he’s ME, and SOMETHING melted a hole in the floor and has reached bedrock!”

“I didn’t have anything to do with it,” said Hatsume, lying easily. “I was with Midoriya and Uraraka all day yesterday!”

Power loader looked at the other two students. They stared at Hatsume. She remembered their names?

“Well?” asked the enraged teacher.

“Oh! Um... Yes! She was with us yesterday,” said Uraraka. She turned to her companion. “Isn’t that right, Deku?”

Midoriya nodded violently. “Yup! With us the whole day!”

Power loader squinted at them. “She was with you at 1:00 AM?”

Uraraka and Midoriya blinked in surprise.

Hatsume looked at her nails. She couldn’t see them because she was wearing gloves.

“I know it had to be at 1:00 AM or later,” continued the teacher, “because I left the shop at 12:30 last night and it was spotless.”

Uraraka and Midoriya laughed nervously. “Y-yeah! She was with us last night too,” said Midoriya.

“Doing what?”

Midoriya’s head looked like it might explode.

Uraraka looked like she was going to faint from all of her blood pooling in her face. 

“Oh, Sensei,” laughed Hatsume, “you know better than to ask teenagers what they get up to at night with no parents around.”

She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. 

Power Loader stared at the trio. Finally he sighed. “Alright, I don’t want to know. Just make sure you use protection. Last thing I need is for one of you girls to wind up pregnant.”

Midoriya fainted.

“We will, Sensei! Thank you!” said Hatsume, as he trudged away.

As their teacher disappeared, Uraraka rounded on the other girl. “What the hell was that about?”

Hatsume waved away her concern. “Don’t worry about it, he doesn’t believe we had a threesome. You two are too innocent, and he thinks I’m asexual.” She bowed to them. “Thanks for helping me out!” She turned to leave.

Before she got a dozen steps away, Hatsume turned back. “Oh! If you ever want to TRY the threesome thing, just let me know!” She winked at the gaping couple, and ran back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little exercise! Some of these ideas might be expanded on in the future! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @doctor_emmit


End file.
